Paternidad
by Ran-luna13
Summary: El ser padre ya era todo un reto para Tsuna, más teniendo dos gemelos revoltosos a los que criar. Sin embargo, la cosa se complicaba todavía más si era posible cuando en medio tenía a su sádico tutor, quien no hacía más que complicarle la tarea y divertirse a su costa.


**Paternidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiró pesadamente, firmando otro de los interminables papeles que se encontraban apilados en la parte derecha de su escritorio.

Le había tomado un profundo rencor a las hojas y al bolígrafo. No había cosa que deseara más que eliminar aquellos objetos de su vida.

Volvió a suspirar, colocando el papel firmado a su izquierda y tomando otro del montón derecho. Leer, firmar y pasar al siguiente, así sucesivamente, pero siempre le traían más.

Sus guardianes no ayudaban para nada a la causa.

Estaba lidiando con su tedioso papeleo, cuando la puerta de madera se abrió de improvisto. Sólo unas personas se atrevían a entrar de aquella manera a su despacho, y la mayoría de veces era su sádico y espartano tutor.

Esperaba encontrar el tan conocido sombrero negro con una franja naranja, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

—¡Papá! —una pequeña niña de orbes achocolatados y cabellos de color miel se acercó corriendo y saltó hacia él.

Pudo reaccionar a tiempo y atrapar a la pequeña, quien se sentó en sus piernas, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuki? —preguntó curioso pero alegre de ver a su hija.

—El hermano Reborn me dio permiso —aclaró—. Dijo que podía venir a verte.

—¿Y Sora? —no veía al niño por ninguna parte, y eso era extraño. Solía estar junto a la chica.

—No me interesa lo que pase con él —dijo molesta.

Yuki y Sora eran hermanos gemelos, pero con personalidades bastante diferentes.

Mientras que la niña solía ser centrada, el otro parecía ser más torpe. Yuki no solía enfadarse ni perder la calma, mientras que Sora lo hacía por cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, ambos solían discutir por quién protegía a quién ante peligros tales como los entrenamientos de su tutor, que pese a las negativas de Tsuna, les hacía pasar una serie de pruebas. Eran más livianas que las que le imponía a él por petición suya, pero no por ello dejaban de ser riesgosas.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —suspiró con una sonrisa, viendo a su pequeña de siete años.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada al suelo, hecho que extrañó al castaño. Sus hijos, por lo común, solían contarle todas sus disputas.

—Yo te lo explicaré, Dame-Tsuna —la voz de Reborn sonó en la habitación, y ambos dirigieron su mirada al adolescente que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Pasarán los años y me seguirás llamando así —rió—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Pues que parece que pronto tendrás problemas de amoríos —sonrió el de pelo negro con sorna.

—¿¡Qué?! —de no haber sido por su hija, que seguía sentada sobre sus piernas, se hubiera levantado de un salto—. ¡Reborn! ¡Sólo tienen siete años!

—Yo no he hecho nada —se excusó—. Sólo digo lo que veo.

Notó que su hija se pegaba más a él, abrazándole. La miró y vio que ocultaba su vergüenza, enterrando su rostro contra él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó de nuevo mirando a su tutor, ya preocupado por todo aquello.

—Pues que Sora ha arruinado un bonito momento entre Yuki y cierto chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes —dijo con malicia.

—Ese chico… ¿¡Akira?! —según la descripción, estaba seguro que era el hijo de Haru y Hayato.

—Papá… —su hija le llamó y Tsuna la miró, tenía sus orbes con lágrimas—. Yo… quería darle un bonito regalo de cumpleaños a Akira-kun… ¡pero Dame-Sora lo arruinó!

Sollozó en sus ropas, y el castaño le acarició la cabeza en un intento de consuelo. Pidió a Reborn ayuda con la mirada, sin saber qué hacer en aquel tipo de situaciones.

Normalmente, de ello se solía encargar su querida Kyoko, pero estaba en Japón visitando a su madre enferma, y por tanto, no podía acudir a ella.

—Es tu hija —respondió simplemente. Claro, adoraba verle sufrir, ¿qué esperaba?

Entonces sintió una presencia escondida, y sonrió. Su intuición nunca le fallaba.

—Pasa, Sora —miró la puerta abierta, aparentemente sin nadie esperando, pero al cabo de un minuto un niño de melena chocolate con orbes miel se asomó.

Viéndose descubierto, salió de su escondite y se acercó a su padre con cierto nerviosismo.

Tsuna sonrió a Reborn, el hitman lo había notado hacia tiempo pero no le había dicho nada con el propósito de que él lo descubriera.

—Papá… yo… —el chico evitaba la mirada del mayor. Sabía que le daría una reprimenda por el hecho de haber herido a su hermana.

—¿Por qué Yuki dice que le has arruinado su regalo? —cuestionó, viendo que el niño no daba indicios de querer explicarle la situación.

—Es que… ¡fue culpa de Akira! —exclamó, mirándole finalmente.

—¡Mentira! —la niña salió en defensa, mirando desafiante a su hermano—. ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!

Ambos echaban chispas por los ojos. Tsuna suspiró pesadamente, ¿qué se suponía que había ocurrido?

—Reborn —miró a su tutor, quien sonreía—. Haz el favor y explícame qué sucedió exactamente.

—¿No quieres que ellos lo hagan? —cuestionó divertido.

—Reborn… —el castaño se lo pidió con la mirada, y el hitman sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Está bien —cedió—. Yuki estaba entregándole su regalo a Akira, que era un marco de fotos en el que aparecian juntos. Pero Sora vio la escena en la que Akira la abrazaba y su instinto protector se activó —Tsuna suspiró nuevamente, ya se hacía una idea de lo que había ocurrido—. Entonces corrió hacia ellos, pero como ha sacado tu parte torpe, tropezó y cayó encima de ambos, haciendo que el marco se rompiera.

El resto de la historia era que la chica, avergonzada por el acto de su hermano, huyó del lugar. Se encontró con Reborn, quien como siempre estaba en todo sitio, y este le dio permiso de ver a su ocupado padre. Rara vez obtenía aquello cuando su progenitor se encontraba en su despacho, y por ello no desperdició la oportunidad.

—¡Si Akira no la hubiera abrazado, no hubiera pasado nada! —se excusó el niño.

—¡No tenias por qué meterte! —rebatió Yuki.

—Tranquilizaos los dos —medió Tsuna con voz pasiva—. Sora, no tenías que haberte metido, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste —el chico sonrió—. Aún así, debes una disculpa a Akira y a Yuki.

—Lo siento… —su sonrisa se esfumó y apretó los dientes, sin ganas de disculparse. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Yuki, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero estoy seguro que Akira comprende que no fue tu culpa, y tu hermano solo quería protegerte a su manera —sonrió a la niña—. Asi que tú también debes disculparte.

—Perdón… —como su hermano, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Ella tenía menos ganas de disculparse que Sora, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón.

Tsuna bajó a la niña al suelo, poniéndola frente a su gemelo.

—Ahora daos un abrazo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Nunca! —exclamaron ambos infantes al unísono, indignados.

—Hacedlo o le diré a Reborn que puede entrenaros como él quiera durante una semana. Estoy seguro de que no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo.

—Claro que no, Dame-Tsuna.

Los dos niños vieron temerosos a su "hermano", quien convertía a Leon en una pistola mientras sonreía sadicamente.

Se miraron entre sí, con desprecio, para luego acercarse y obedecer la orden con rapidez.

—Ahora podéis iros —los dos hermanos salieron ni bien escucharon esas tres palabras.

No era desconocido para ellos que su padre ponia ciertos límites en los infernales entrenamientos de Reborn. Si eran horribles de por sí, no querían ni imaginar al hitman entrenándoles sin restricciones durante una semana.

Una vez se fueron de la habitación, Tsuna reclinó la cabeza para atrás, agotado mentalmente. Aquellos dos le dejaban más cansado en minutos que una reunión entera con los capos más peligrosos de la mafia.

—¿Puedes soportar ser el jefe de Vongola y no ser padre? —preguntó con diversión el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

—Tú lo dices porque no tienes hijos… —apuntó el castaño. Entonces una idea le cruzó la mente—. ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que Sora no estaba ahí por casualidad? —miró a Reborn acusadoramente.

—Quién sabe —sonrió el de sombrero, la intuición de su alumno había mejorado bastante.

—Ya decía yo —suspiró—. ¿Tú sabes lo dificil que es hacer que ambos se reconcilien?

—Hace unos meses no lo habrías logrado —apuntó el de pelo negro—. Bien hecho, Dame-Tsuna.

—Como digas —se resignó, cerrando los ojos en un intento de relajarse…

—No te distraigas —esquivó el martillo de su tutor girando la cabeza a la izquierda, sin siquiera abrir sus orbes castaños.

La práctica hace al maestro. El martillo verde le había golpeado innumerables veces, ya era un viejo conocido.

—Está bien, seguiré con el papeleo —cedió Tsuna, sabiendo que era lo que Reborn quería.

Abrió sus ojos color chocolate para ver como el de sombrero salía por la puerta, y volvió a centrarse en los papeles, rogando para que Reborn no es tuviera planeando otra situación parecida.

Si la paternidad ya de por sí era dificil, con su sádico tutor haciendo de las suyas, era un completo infierno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut! Bueno, siempre me he preguntado como sería Tsuna de padre, y sobretodo con el bueno de Reborn cerca. Pienso que sería más o menos así, no sé XD. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que habéis comentado en mis anteriores historias de este fandom, o dado un fav. Me alegráis la vida, no pensé que fuera tan bien recibido. Me alegro de que os gusten estas locuras lunáticas XDD.**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Una tarta? (agradezco de fresa, pero mi debilidad es el chocolate) ¿un disparo al estilo Reborn?**

 **¡Au revoir! ¡Nos leeremos~!**


End file.
